guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game)
Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole is a video game made by Krome Studios for Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360/Live based on the film of the same name. The game takes place at the same time the movie does. It focuses on a young owl named Shard, who embarks on a journey across the world of Ga'Hoole to uncover the truth about the evil Pure Ones and stop their plans. For the DS/DSi/DSiXL versions by Warner Bros interactive Entertainment and Tantalus Media, see this article. Plot In the intro narration, the Glauxian Brothers of the Perrock Monastery are attacked by hagsfiends while the owl Grettir is on watch. The monastery is lost, and he blames himself. News of his failure spreads, and he is branded a coward and even a traitor, so he leaves to start a new life. He takes up a mate, Lygeia. A young owlet named Shard is born to the two owls. One night, the evil organization of owls, the Pure Ones, attacked their nest and kill Shard's parents, but the Guardians swoop in and rescue the infant Shard before he could be killed like his parents and carried him safely to the Great Ga'Hoole tree where Shard is raised. Many years later, Shard is within his last year of training to be a Guardian. He begins nightdreaming about being in battle, which queues the intro credits and first part of gameplay- flying around the tree and throwing hot coals at catapults. Soon, he is snapped out of the nightdream by Allomere, his ryb for the Battle Chaw. This is where we meet Parzival, who makes a rude comment towards Shard, causing Shard to attack him. Ezylryb flies in and gives him a flint mop for answering words with his talons. Shard is tasked with flying around the tree to light torches, until the Search-and-Rescue chaw is spotted flying towards the tree with downed owlets. Their path is blocked by crows, so Ezylryb tasks Shard and Parzival with clearing the crows, much to Shard's dismay as he is shown to not like Parzival. When the Search-and-Rescue chaw is able to go through, it is revealed that the rescued owlets were Soren and the Band. He tells the Parliament about the Pure Ones at St. Aggie's, and they are doubtful. They send Allomere to investigate, and Ezylryb distrusts him, so he gives Shard and Parzival their own mission to investigate the Pure Ones secretly. Meanwhile, Streak, an eagle, is investigating rumors of bats being involved in the disappearance of owlets in the Desert of Kuneer, but Streak himself ends up going missing. Shard and Parzival go to rescue him, finding him locked in a cage surrounded by bats, who they have to fight off. With Streak freed, he aids them in finishing off the bats. Streak tells them that he's discovered the Pure Ones have been giving any non-Tyto owlets to the bats, who keep them imprisoned somewhere in Kuneer. To get information, they travel to a few nearby bat sanctuaries and begin to attack to scare them into talking. After a few battles at different sanctuaries, they manage to get the instruction to head east from one of the bats. However, when they arrive at their destination, they are attacked by two Pure One guards and an army of bats. During the attack, several bats begin to attempt to sneak owlets out towards the Canyonlands, and Shard, Parzival, and Streak pursue them, taking them down and rescuing a few hatchlings. They continue onwards to the main bat hideout, where all the rest of the non-Tyto owlets are being kept. The Bat Chieftain approaches and they battle with him, ending up victorious. When they enter the hideout, they find a prisoner that was due to have his blood drained, Uriah. Uriah informed them that the bats were working closely with the Pure Ones, and confirmed the existence of the flecks. Uriah joins Shard as one of his wingmen, and the four birds return to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree to share what they had learned. Soon, they depart again for a new mission: to help the Resistance take back the Forest of Tyto, which has been overrun with Pure Ones forces. Parzival, as the leader of the mission, instructs Shard to help him pursue a group of Pure Ones, which leads them to an outpost where there are imprisoned Tytos. After saving them, one of which is the Resistance leader, Bryony, Shard and Parzival are taken to the Resistance headquarters, which they find is under attack by Pure Ones. Halfway through the battle a storm begins, and the headquarters is struck by lightning, starting a fire. The Resistance gathers all the rescued owlets from inside and abandons the tree, and Bryony appoints Shard and Parzival to protect the carrier team. They manage to fight the Pure Ones off and escort the owlets to a new Resistance headquarters. As the storm worsens, allies of the Resistance find themselves lost, so Bryony asks Shard to help light the torches to guide them to the base. After the storm passes, it's discovered that Pure Ones are lighting fires throughout the forest kingdom in an effort to destroy it. The Resistance flies out with water carriers to put the fire out, and Shard and his wingmen protect them from the Pure Ones. After fighting them off, the Resistance pursues the Pure Ones to their base for a counterattack, destroying their fort and freeing Tyto Forest from their short lived reign. Before Shard returns to the Great Tree, Bryony tells him that she had overheard Pure Ones speaking of a slipgizzle from the Great Tree. He returns home to deliver this information. Ezylryb then sends them to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat in the Northern Kingdoms in order to find more information about the flecks. Shard and Parzival, after an argument, decide to race each other to the retreat. Upon arrival, they find that all knowledge of the flecks was lost when the Perrock Monastery fell. They are told to seek Cormac, an elderly hermit who once studied at Perrock before its fall. Two groups of Glauxian Brothers had been sent to seek him out, but never returned, so they are warned to be careful. On their way to The Ruins where Cormac was said to live, they encounter bats, Pure Ones, and for the first time, hagsfiends. Shard and Parzival are unsure what these creatures are, but proceed warily to their destination, looking out for more hagsfiends. They eventually spot an injured owl, who is revealed to be Cormac. He tells them about hagsfiends, cross-breeds between crows and owls, and that they have returned after being long dead. The hagsfiends took over his home, using it as a place to keep the two Glauxian Brothers groups trapped in a Devil's Triangle. They had transformed The Ruins into a fleck mine. When they arrive at the location, they fight off hagsfiends and destroy the fleck towers disabling the Devil's Triangle, but soon find they must defeat the Hagsfiend Queen or she will attack the Glauxian Retreat and it would be lost. Once she is slain, they take the rescued Brothers to safety. Cormac compliments Shard's work, then reveals that he was present at the Perrock Monastery attack. He informs Shard that against popular belief, Grettir did fight valiantly in an effort to safe the Monastery, but was unsuccessful. They found that a traitor had allowed the hagsfiends in to steal the flecks. With Grettir's failure, he discarded his battle claws at the Glauxian Brothers Retreat. Cormac went on to attempt to reason with the hagsfiends, but to no avail as there's a greater evil at play than the hagsfiends. Cormac gives Grettir's battle claws to Shard. When they return to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree to report their success, they find the Guardians gone, off to battle with the Pure Ones. Allomere had returned with Soren's sister, Eglantine, the rest of his group having been slain. They immediately took action including Ezylryb, although he doubted that Allomere had been truthful. Ezylryb leaves a note for Shard, telling him to join the battle when he was ready. After watching Soren and the Band pursue the Guardians, he decides to follow. As they enter the Beaks where the Pure Ones' headquarters are, Parzival and Uriah are surrounded by bats with flecks, creating a makeshift Devil's Triangle around them. Shard fights off the bats, rescuing his teammates. At this point, Parzival tells Shard that he is a good leader for saving him, and the two finally become friends. They arrive at the main Devil's Triangle, which is holding the Guardians imprisoned. Soren flies in with a bucket of embers, destroying the Triangle and freeing them. Shard and Parzival help clear the enemies so he can get through, then proceed towards the main fortress, The Stone Palace, taking down Pure Ones's defenses along the way for the Guardians to get inside. Shard is flying in towards The Palace when he is confronted by Allomere, who is revealed to be the traitor of the Great Tree. He explains that he arranged the attack on Perrock, killed Shard's mother and father, and that he was on his way to extinguishing the family bloodline. He is swiftly taken away by a bat before Shard is able to respond. Ezylryb approaches Shard, telling him not to pursue Allomere for now, but rather aid the Guardians in taking down the signal towers so no more reinforcements come. He fights off a swarm of hagsfiends and destroys the towers, but it is too late. Their defenses rise, and the Pure Ones gain the upper hand. Shard, Parzival, and Ezylryb come up with a plan: to destroy The Palace from the inside. To do so, they must blow up the Forge, which would collapse the entire Palace. Shard stealthily enters The Stone Palace, weaving through caves and fighting off enemies until he reaches a deep magma chamber, where the Forge is located. He blows up the furnaces, but on his way out he encounters Allomere. The two owls are engaged in a chase out of the collapsing fortress, until Allomere turns tail and attacks. They battle, Allomere using heavy attacks and Shard using coal-projectiles and quick strikes. Allomere attempts to pursuade Shard to join him in battle, but he insists that he must avenge his father. Shard manages to get away from Allomere, swiftly flying towards the exit to avoid the collapse, but Allomere swoops down on him. The two wrestle in the air, with Allomere claiming the Pure Ones will win this war. Shard, enraged, throws Allomere, who slams into a stalactite. The stalactite cracks and breaks, and the falling rocks crush Allomere, killing him. Shard leaves before the rest of the Stone Palace falls. Landing on a branch outside, Shard overlooks the battlefield with Ezylryb. When asked if he was alright, Shard tells Ezylryb of Allomere's death, and how he thought it would bring him peace to serve justice, but it did not. Ezylryb explains that fighting for justice was not to bring a sense of inner peace, but for the purpose of protecting things worth fighting for, like truth and fellowship. Shard asks if the Pure Ones were vanquished, but the Whiskered Screech tells him they were defeated, but not gone. Shard and Ezylryb take flight, off to transport the owlets of St. Aegolius to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Characters *[[Shard|'Shard ']]- A young guardian and the main protagonist in the game. His parents were killed by the Pure Ones when he was a hatchling, but he was rescued by the Guardians. Years later, he embarks on a quest to uncover the Pure Ones's intentions. He is often accompanied by a Spotted Owl named Parzival and is a student of the guardian Allomere, who is secretly a Pure One. *'Parzival - '''A Spotted owl young guardian and friend of Shard. He is considered to be the game's secondary protagonist. He often accompanies Shard on his quest to help defeat the Pure Ones as his wingman. * [[Ezylryb|'Ezylryb']] - An Whiskered screech owl, and an elder guardian who was known throughout Ga'Hoole as the legendary hero Lyze of Kiel. He is also the one who gives Shard his quest. *'Streak - An eagle who lives in the desert of Kuneer. He is captured by bats while investigating the disappearance of owlets at the hands of the Pure Ones. After Shard and Parzival free him, he becomes one of Shard's wingmen and helps defeat the bats. * 'Grettir - '''The father of Shard and retired acolyte. He is killed along with his mate by Allomere. *[[Lygeia|'Lygeia]] - The mother of Shard and the mate of Grettir. She is killed along with her mate by Allomere. *'Bryony - '''A female Barn Owl and leader of the Resistance against the Pure Ones stationed in the forest kingdom of Tyto. She is one of Shard's wingmen and helps him wipe out the Pure Ones in Tyto. *'Cormac - A Barn Owl hermit who lives in the Glauxian Brothers Retreat. He helps Shard and Parzival save young monks from the Pure Ones and the Hagsfiends. *[[Allomere|'''Allomere]]' - '''A Great Gray Owl guardian and leader of the Search-and-Rescue guardians who betrayed the Guardians to the Pure Ones and is the main antagonist in the game. He is responsible for the deaths of Shard's parents Grettir and Lygeia. After Shard destroys the Pure Ones's forge in the Beaks, Shard and Allomere clash face-to-face which leads to Allomere being killed by rocks with Shard looking at his mask in sorrow. *'Uriah - A Great Horned Owl hermit who was due to be fed on by bats. He becomes one of Shard's wingmen after he saves him. *Bat Chieftain - The leader of the bats. He is defeated by Shard when he hit him with hot coals. *Hagsfiend Queen - She is the leader of hagsfiends and has the ability to create fog. Every few seconds, the player must defeat 3 fleck bats to get rid of her barrier. Gameplay ''SPECIES'' '''Spotted Owl Fast and nimble, the SPOTTED OWL is able to fly at high speeds across any terrain. Use its great speed to skillfully dodge attacks and weave between enemy defenses. Barn Owl The noble BARN OWL is well balanced in both flight and combat. Its abilities will allow you to handle many situations quite effectively. Great Horned Owl Although a little rough around the edges, the HORNED OWL is direct and knows how to handle a confrontation. A worthy owl if you are looking for more of a fighter than a flier. Great Grey Owl What the GREAT GREY OWL lacks in speed it makes up for with strength and brawn. A great choice if you aren't looking to back away from a fight. WINGMEN Parzival As a Spotted Owl, he is quick and nimble, and surprisingly good at taking out enemies with speed. Although he is reluctant to help Shard at first, he would never leave his teammates stranded in battle. '''Streak A large Wedge-tailed Eagle who is a slipgizzle for the Guardians and capable of strong attacks. After Shard and Parzival save him from Pure One captivity in Kuneer, he decides to help them in their mission. Uriah Another Pure One captive held by the bats in Kuneer, he was due to be fed on until rescued by Shard and his band. He decides to join them, and proves to be a strong fighter. As a Great Horned Owl, he is more capable in combat than he is with flight speed. ENEMIES Crow General enemies that can be found in most areas. Some crows seem to work for the Pure Ones, mobbing owls in small groups. Bat Small enemies in Kuneer that live in abandoned or overtaken stone fortresses built by Glauxian Brothers. These bats can generally be taken down in one hit by stronger owls and wingmen. They are most likely supposed to be vampire bats like the smaller ones in the movie, and are given owls and owlets to feed on in return for protecting the Pure One hideouts. Bat Scout Larger bat enemies in Kuneer. These bats usually take two or more hits to kill depending on the owl species. They are most likely supposed to be flying foxes. Pure One These are low ranking Pure Ones working to destroy the Guardians and take over the Owl Kingdoms. They believe that Tytos are the most pure species of owl, and wish to eliminate or make subservient all other species. Pure One soldiers are tougher than crows and bats, taking several moves to kill, and if the same move is used too many times in succession, it will be countered. Pure One Scout These Pure Ones are stronger and of higher rank than the average Pure Ones. Some of them can wear armor, and require Shard to barge them, throw them against a surface, or bombard them with hot coals to break it before they can be killed. Pure One Guard These Pure Ones rank above the Scouts, and are more powerful than them. Some of them can wear armor as well. Gallery Cutscene Artwork Game gahoole.PNG|The Ga'Hoole Tree as seen in a cutscene Boron barran gameart faces.PNG|Boron and Barran Parliamento.PNG|The Parliament Captured bryony.PNG|Bryony, captured by the Pure Ones Glauxretreat.PNG|The Glauxian Brothers Retreat interior Grettir queenbattle.PNG|Grettir battles the Hagsfiend Queen The band plus one.PNG|The Band, as shown in a cutscene to have a mysterious fifth member, not including Mrs. P Allomere hagsfiendarmy.PNG|Allomere and his hagsfiends In-Game Screenshots hooletree.PNG|The Great Tree from the title screen char-select.PNG|The character selection screen devils triangle ingame.PNG|The Devil's Triangle at The Ruins northern kingdoms ingame.PNG|The Northern Kingdoms landing area tree.PNG|Location at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree The beaks ingame.PNG|The Beaks The retreat distant.PNG|The Glauxian Brothers Retreat in the distance The retreat close.PNG|A closer view of the Retreat Title Cards Title Card1.jpg Title Card2.jpg Title Card3.jpg Title Card4.jpg Title Card5.jpg Title Card6.png Title Card7.png Title Card9.png Title Card10.png Title Card11.png Title Card12.png ﻿ External links http://e3.nintendo.com/ds/game/?g=lotg unused content on the home console game: https://tcrf.net/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga%27Hoole_(Wii/Xbox360/PS3) Category:Movie